


In The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison passed away and Lydia has to survive the aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

Lydia's eyes snapped open as daylight shone through her bedroom and immediately thought _Allison_. She quickly pulled her covers over her face and curled in on herself. She clutched her hands to her chest with the thought of having to live through another day without her girlfriend by her side. Some people say that it is at night when the darkness of depression takes over most but the Banshee had never felt so much pain as waking up in the bright light of the morning knowing the world was still turning as her heart ripped to pieces. Allison was gone and every single time she woke up she spread her arm across her bed only to find it empty as her heart sank from the knowledge that she would never be able to look at the brunette beauty as she slept so soundly next to her. Her bed was empty, her heart was lost and her mind was full of a darkness that would not leave her alone. She would go through the motions, without bothering to plant a false smile on her face any more, and nod when she had to or reply when spoken to but she felt like a zombie. That was, however, her best days; most of the time she could not seem to pull herself from the safety of being underneath her covers and pretending she was still dreaming. 

Her friends and family had tried everything to help her; but she didn't want to talk about it and she sure as hell did not want to take the medication that made her feel numb to the pain. It hurt like hell but at least it meant she could still feel emotion. The pills scared her because she thought that Allison might disappear if she got better. So instead she sank into herself pushing away everyone else and accepted that this was going to be her life from now on. Her phone was in her bed with her and it began to ring. She looked at the too bright screen and noticed that she had 10 missed calls and 8 texts. There was no a single bone in her body that wanted her to pick up the phone and reply. Instead she ignored Stiles whose named shined across the phone. Tears rolled down her cheek as the emptiness continued to claim her.

After a while she managed to fall asleep once again...

 

_Lydia rolled over as her strawberry blonde hair took up all of her pillow. Her hand reached out to pull the beautiful Hunter closer to her chest. Allison's face rested in the crook of the Banshee's neck leaving Lydia to sigh in happiness._

_"Morning my darling." Allison whispered against the pale skin in front of her face leaving goosebumps._

_"Morning beautiful." Lydia replied planting a delicate kiss on the Hunter's forehead._

_"I missed you." Allison said softly looking up to meet Lydia's eyes._

_"I missed you too. You were gone for so long." Lydia's eyes refused to leave Allison's._

_"I know. I'm not really here, you know that right?" Allison questioned as sadness filled her eyes._

_"I know.. but we can pretend for a little while can't we?" Lydia hoped to hell that this moment would never end._

_"For a while my love. But you have to let me go soon." Allison mummed as tears spilt over her eyes._

_"I can't." Lydia choked as her eyes snapped shut. She felt the pressure of kisses on her eyelids and then softly on her lips._

_"I love you Lydia, I will always love you, but you have to stop doing this to yourself." Allison whispered._

_"I love you too Allison. I love you so much and it hurts so much. I don't know how much more I can take." She breathed._

_"Lydia you're the strongest person I've ever met. You can do this. I believe in you. Please let me go." Tears rolled freely down the girls cheek. It hurt her so much to ask Lydia to let go but she needed to do what was best for the Banshee. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you more Allison." Lydia's eyes finely opened and she took in as much as she could of the beauty because she knew she would soon be gone. Her hands reached out pulling her close so she could leave soft kisses over her beautiful face._

_"Please just try." Allison whispered._

 

Lydia's eyes snapped open. It was dark outside and her phone was ringing. For a moment all she could do was feel the pain of having to leave her dream but the words that Allison spoke swam in her mind.  _Please just try._ If there was anyone in the world that she would try for it was Allison. She removed herself from the covers and reached into a draw she hadn't looked in for a while. She pulled out her medication that people thought she had been taking. Slowly she took out a tablet and looked into her mirror as she swallowed it. She would try... for Allison. Lydia reached forward and kissed the picture of her girlfriend that was pinned to the mirror. She turned to the bed and found her phone underneath all the covers. Scott was ringing her and finally she let out a sigh and picked up the phone. 

"Hey Scott. What's up?" 


End file.
